


Pick a God and Pray

by KenwaysFrye



Series: The Thirst is Taking Over [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Connor would like to see you now, Connor x Reader is my entire existence, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), F/M, Gavin is a dick, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I don't like gavin but i like him at the same time, I guess he gets a tag cause he's mentioned too but he's still a dick, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm Not Ashamed, I'm Sorry, Implied Sexual Content, Not Beta Read, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Reader is Police?, Reader-Insert, Thirsty reader, Vaginal Fingering, connor is not acting like a good boy in this... mess of a crackfic, connor sexual reader, fifty shades of connor the android sent by cyberlife, hank is mentioned once or twice in passing so he gets a tag, how is that possible, i decided to try my hand at smut, i'm also calling myself out, i'm calling you out, it's coming soon, mini series, pun intended, takes place after good ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-05-31 16:27:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15123362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KenwaysFrye/pseuds/KenwaysFrye
Summary: You've got it bad.





	1. Analyzing Samples In Real Time

You've got it  _bad_.

The first time you realize this is when you see him brush his fingers gently against dried blood and stick them to his mouth. Hank explains to you that he's analyzing evidence in real time, but you're not as disgusted by it as he seems to think you are. In fact, you're wrongfully enraptured by the thought that he could put that feature to good use and analyze  _your_ evidence too. It's not something you should be thinking when there's a goddamned dead body five inches away from where you're standing, but it's also not something you  _shouldn't_ be thinking when his eyes lift to meet yours and they're just a bit darker than before.

You have absolutely no fucking idea what's happening, or why he has this sort of effect on you, but you hardly care underneath the heavy outline of a promise his eyes make just for you.

Cyberlife definitely  _knew_ what they were doing when they made this feature a possibility. There is absolutely no way they  _couldn't_ have known.

And then, " _Jesus Christ_ , I need a drink."

You immediately withdraw from the temptation of his stare at Hank's statement and feel nothing but  _shame_ for your sin, and swiftly send prayers of every kind to every deity in existence to forgive you. You exit the house seconds later, its rooms becoming smaller by the second as your shame intensifies. You're at least ninety-nine percent sure the promise of entertaining journalists sounds better than standing on a fucking crime scene while you imagine a goddamned android fingering you in the back of your police cruiser.

You almost want to say that you need a drink too.

 


	2. in which you're dehydrated and salty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter went through -- at least -- five (did i say five i meant fifteen) different scenarios before I settled for this.
> 
> Thank you for all the comments and kudos! I appreciate all of them! (´∧ω∧｀*)

Connor knows what he does to you.

There's no other way to explain why he goes out of his way during work hours to see you, at least once, before Hank takes him home and you're left reeling by the fact that he's getting bold with his advances. Casual brushes of his hand against your shoulder as he leans over you and reads your most recent reports, or subtle whispers after work when nobody's watching where he promises to drive you as mad as you've made him feel since the two of you met. It's a disorienting cycle he puts you through -- willingly -- on a daily basis and you're so addicted to it that you never want it to end.

There's no escaping the fact that people  _have_ started to notice it, too. They whisper about you and Connor from their corner of the room, place bets on who will initiate a kiss first or if you'll trap him in the bathroom to fuck him. Gavin, the sleaze, even lays down four twenty dollar bills right in front of you while you sit at the break table, innocently drinking your coffee and says "my money's on you" like he's confident that you'll break first. Maybe you will, maybe you won't, but it pisses you off that you haven't even gotten through the morning and he's already stirring shit up.

[It surprises you, maybe even sort of hurts, when Chris takes that same money and puts it in a jar with your name on it. You _thought_ he was your bro.]

Wait. Since when do they have a fucking  _jar_ and where was Chris hiding it this whole time?

You think that you could leave this room and never come back. Your wallet might suffer some serious repercussions for the sudden decision to buy Starbucks every morning, but this room is officially the Antichrist and you're not going to stay here while they bet on your thirst meter. Fuck them.

As you get out of your chair and throw your cup away, fuck this coffee too, Connor walks into the room with his stupidly perfect hair and his stupid pretty face. You debate seriously whether you want to kiss him in that moment or punch his face, determining that it's both options at once. You'll admit that even if you're angry he's still got something that makes you want him.

"Good morning," He says. Your name rolls easily off his tongue, and it sounds heavenly, but you're not in the mood to be swayed by his devilish charms.

"Good morning," You grumble like a pissed off hobgoblin and stomp out of the room, while Connor looks curiously at the jar with your name on it. When he voices this curiosity, and partially because he's sure it's something he'll be interested in, he gets mixed reactions.

"None of your fuckin' business, dildo," Gavin says right as Chris tells him with the straightest of faces, "It's for a bet."

Chris readily explains the details, Connor thinks that his coworker might even thrive on this kind of drama, and halfway through his explanation Gavin leaves the room to find trouble. He screams like a girl five seconds later.

"I think I'll partake in this bet," He finally says.

"If you've got money, be my guest."

Fifty more dollars end up in your jar.

 

**Author's Note:**

> My name is Connor. I'm the android sent by Cyberlife.


End file.
